wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/XII
Rafał Olbromski zdołał dnia 9 czerwca w sam czas dotrzeć do Nadbrzezia i przeprawić się przez pokład na mostołodziach do Sandomierza. Nazajutrz rano cały most sprzątnięto, a baterię szańca przedmostowego ku Trześni zburzono ze szczętem. Z natury swego stanowiska, jako adiutant trzeci generała Sokolnickiego, Rafał musiał ciągle przebiegać Sandomierz i jego cały obwód uzbrojony w najrozmaitszych kierunkach. Stary Sandomierz!... Znał go przecie od lat dziecinnych równie dobrze, równie szczegółowo jak ogród i gumno w Tarninach. Gnał tedy konno to na Góry Pieprzowe, gdzie przy sypaniu okopów wyrzucano z ziemi urny staropogańskie ze słowiańskiego zgliszcza, to na pola folwarku kapitulnego Kamienia; za chwilę co koń skoczy pędził z rozkazami w stronę zachodnią, do fortalicjów zamku, i dalej w stronę Rajeckiego folwarku na Krakówce, w stronę Chwałek i Strochcic, to znowu ku Lenarczycom i Kobiernikom, by wkrótce rzucić pocztowemu cugle konia i na piechotę zdążać już to ku baszcie nad Rybitwami, już ku posterunkom umocnionym za klasztorem św. Jakuba, za kościołem św. Pawła, św. Józefa i św. Michała, czyli klasztorem benedyktynek. Ów trójkąt, który tworzyły powyżej wymienione kościoły, złączony z miastem przepaścistymi wąwozami, stanowił punkt najbardziej umacniany. Nad ostatecznym ufortyfikowaniem tych miejsc pracował pod rozkazami generała dowódcy książę Gintułt. Przyprowadził on ze sobą do Sandomierza batalion ludzi, których w swoich przeważnie majątkach zgromadził z tamtej strony Wisły. Ludzie ci nie byli dotychczas uzbrojeni ani umundurowani należycie; wzięto ich tak jak stali, w wieśniaczych odzieniakach. Książę sam nimi dowodził, ale nie jako oficer, gdyż do wojska nie wstąpił, tylko jako cywilny inżynier i dozorca. Teraz przy umacnianiu Sandomierza "batalion" Gintułtowski osobliwie się przydał. Za jego to staraniem i nieprzerwaną saperską pracą wzniesiono szańce naokoło miasta, które stworzyły przednią straż obrony wewnętrznej. Kościoły i klasztory zamiejskie były wciągnięte do tej linii obronnej, a ich cmentarze, dzwonnice, wieże i mury do odporu umocowane. Parowy, stromo ścięte, stanowiły niezrównany systemat dróg krytych do komunikacji z szańcami Świętego Jakuba, na Górze Świętopawelskiej, Świętego Józefa i benedyktyńskim. Szańce odpolne poza tymi kościołami i przedmieściem opatowskim podsypano wysoko, a nadto, dla nadania im pozoru jeszcze bardziej strasznego, odziano w puste beczki, które przysypano ziemią. Stodoły folwarczków Psałterzyskich w tych stronach pourządzano do obrony w ten sposób, że wewnątrz nich wydźwignięto świetnie zamaskowane ziemne przedpiersia, które dawały możność uporczywej obrony. Podobnie wszystkie klasztory były wewnątrz przemienione w warownie. W samym mieście kierował robotami generał Sokolnicki. Starożytny mur obwodowy dopełniał nieustannie, a wyłomy w nim nie do naprawienia zastąpił palanką. Poza murem bito jeszcze palisady w spadek góry, wciągano na pozycje austriackie ośmnastofuntowe armaty. Książę Gintułt osobliwą pieczą darzył jeden z klasztorów zamiejskich, a mianowicie kościół i klasztor Świętego Jakuba. Wznosząc w tamtej stronie, od zamku aż po drogę opatowską, owe wysunięte ouvrages extérieurs, w czasie dozorowania swych chłopów długie godziny trawił na kontemplacji odwiecznych romańskich murów kościoła, jego ceglanych ścian, pokrytych sześćsetletnią patyną czasu. Rozkopując tak do głębi ziemię tych pagórków, pokrytą młodymi zbożami, gdzie drzewiej, przed wieki, na początku stało miasto Sandomierz, trafiano wciąż na ślady wałów, murowanych fos, resztki palisad. Może to były wały sypane przeciw Tatarom przez wójta sandomierskiego Witkom i wojewodę Dersława z Obręczny... Rydel kopacza odwalał zapadłe wejścia do lochów. W ich głębokości i mroku szarzały wzgórza kostne. Byłyż to jaskinie, w które przywiodła Tatarów mężna Halina, córka Piotra Krempy, i gdzie śmiercią zginęła dla ocalenia ojczystego miasta?... Ludzie sandomierscy oglądali ze czcią owe popioły zgasłych pokoleń, dumając sobie i zgadując nadaremnie, czyje też są. Któż bo mógł zgadnąć? Byłyż to kości Jadźwingów czy Tatarów, Litwy czy Rusi, Szwedów czy Niemców?... Nie było czasu na szanowanie podziemnych cmentarzysk. Sypano stare kości wraz z ziemią górną na nowe szańce... Tylko książę Gintułt, po skończeniu dziennych robót, sam, w nocy, obwiązany sznurem, puszczał się częstokroć w owe podziemne chodniki. Znajdował szczególną rozkosz w dotykaniu się ręką, w obejmowaniu trwożliwą źrenicą sennego popiołu przeszłości. Łudził się dobrowolnie, postępując w mroki podziemia, wiedziony przez ruchliwy krąg światła, przez bojaźliwą smugę pochodni, że przepatruje tajemne szlaki śmierci i bada przyszłe dzieje zgasłego człowieka... Rozkosz znajdował w tych złudach. Stawał się w głębi lochów sam dla siebie niezupełnie zrozumiały, był sam dla siebie na poły człowiekiem, pół duchem i dochodził do stanu złudzenia utraty zmysłów. Za dnia, wśród najpilniejszej pracy, wsłuchiwał się bardzo ciekawie w pogwary ludku o tych lochach, w gadki o przejściach podziemnych, w legendy przysypane gruzem ciemnoty, zarosłe chwastem i darnią powszedniego dnia, podobnie jak same lochy. Z wolna wytworzyło się w jego sercu łaskawe przyzwolenie na prawdziwość światła, które tylekroć w ciemne noce widzieli ludzie nad kościołem Świętego Jakuba. Książę śmiał się dobrotliwie, radośnie i szczerze, słuchając, jak to pułkownik szwedzki uciekał co tchu z klasztoru, ujrzawszy o północku światłość jarzącą, co wychodziła z okien, i usłyszawszy śpiew nadziemski czterdziestu sześciu dominikanów z Sadokiem na czele, zamordowanych przed pięciu z górą secinami lat. Powiadał sobie wówczas w duchu, że przecie nie masz nic na tej ziemi sprawiedliwszego od wyroku baśni cudownej... Jakże głęboką, jak zrosłą z ziemią wydała mu się powieść o wiecznym śpiewie, o wiekuistej wigilii nocnej w tej świątyńce, gdzie się modlili za życia wymordowani!... Omszałe mury dominikańskie poczęły promienieć dla księcia przeczystą światłością, niematerialnym jaśnieniem, które otacza cnotę męstwa, honor przysięgi dotrzymanej i grób męczeński. Między jego duszą a owym murem, stromo wystrzelającym ze szczytu wzgórka, między kopułką kaplicy-celi Jacka Odrowąża wyrosła w tym czasie jak gdyby żyła nierozerwalna. Nieraz Rafał zdybał tak księcia siedzącego pod przykopą, na wystającym kawałku żerdzi, w miejscu gdzie w trzynastym wieku istniały winnice dominikańskie, zapatrzonego w uroczy portal północny, w ozdobne łuki półkoliste okien, we floresy frontonu. Nietajne mu też były zabiegi, żeby ten klasztor osłonić najbardziej zarówno od nieprzyjacielskich pocisków jak i od możliwego zbombardowania z miasta. Najwyższe tu powysypywano odkosy ziemi po wzgórkach i najwyżej powznoszono koszokopy. Wszystko to działo się pod ogniem bombardowania i napadów, jak całodzienna kanonada 27 maja, siedmiogodzinna nocna z 4 na 5 czerwca, trzygodzinna popołudniowa 6 czerwca. Po powrocie swoim zza Wisły Rafał rzadziej widywał księcia. Przebywał wciąż przy generale. Obserwował dnia dwunastego czerwca z kopuły kolegiackiego kościoła przebieg bitwy na Dąbrowiu, we Wrzawach i pod Gorzycami wysiadywał na dachu kolegium jezuickiego w dymnikach, tak dobrze sobie znanych, wypatrując stanowisko Austriaków pod Dębiną i cofanie się wojsk naszych pod Rachów. Czuwanie po nocach, dni na siodle bez pożywienia i chwili odpoczynku zmarnowały adiutanta. Toteż w nocy z 15 na 16 czerwca, kiedy toczyły się narady z przysłanym parlamentarzem, postanowił wyspać się należycie. Dopadł jakiejś stancyjki w domu księżym, stojącym w głębi podwórza. Całe to domostwo było spróchniałe i bardzo stare, toteż mieszkańcy dawno z niego uciekli. Olbromski rzucił się w ubraniu na łóżko napotkane i głośno zachrapał. Ale przed północą zbudził go wściekły łoskot. Przez otwarte okno widać było mnóstwo kul ognistych, puszczonych na Sandomierz z Nadbrzezia, z Zarzykowic i poburzonych szańców. Kule te śmigały jak race w dzień godowy, z hukiem pękały w powietrzu, miotając ogień na wsze strony. Na pół rozbudzony oficer usłyszał tuż gdzieś za ścianą wrzaski na trwogę. Trzeba było wstać. Dźwigał się właśnie z łóżka, kiedy mu przed oczyma wybuchnął olbrzymi żagiel ognia. Pożar w podwórzu! Palił się jakiś śpichlerz czy lamus o kilkanaście kroków od okna. — Pana Saniewskiego lamus gore! — wrzeszczały oszalałe głosy. Kiedy Rafał wybiegł z domostwa, już dach je okrywający stał w ogniu. Wiatr wionął i oto płomieniste jęzory musnęły dachy połaci domów w ulicy Panny Marii. Stare, wyschłe, poczerniałe, powyginane, różnokształtne dachy zajmowały się jeden po drugim z cicha, posłusznie i uroczyście. Wszystkie ich załamania, okapy, wyglądy, dymniki i dziury widać było teraz jak lica nieboszczyka szczególnie wyostrzone, wydatne i oczywiste. Tyle lat osłaniały skupione, ubogie życie ludzkie od słot i wichrów! Teraz same, w jednej chwili wydane na łup, ginęły od śmierci nagłej i równie strasznej jak ludzka. Potok ognia skakał z dachu na dach, przelewał się z jednej pochyłości na drugą. Gdzieniegdzie tylko mknął z podwórza człowiek struchlały. Gdzieniegdzie wybuchał płacz i wnet nacichał jakby przez ogień pożarty. Krzyk tam i sam, a po nim cisza śmiertelna, bardziej przeraźliwa od krzyku. Trzask w niej słychać wszechmocnego pożaru... Szelest płomieni jakoby łamanie kości żywych przez obcęgi kata, jakoby czynienie wyroku tyrana. Rafałowi niewymowny żal serce w piersiach zatargał. Dziecięce i młode lata spędził pod osłoną tych starych podcieni, tych wielkich, czarnych dachów zrosłych w jedno, podobnych do siodeł i przełęczy górskich... Teraz oto przed jego oczyma wszystkie bezsilnie konały. Zdjął czapkę i gorzko jak dziecko wzdychał. Ale przecie ocknął się w mig. Spojrzy, aliści pożar straszliwym zagonem sięga do kamienicy Saula Dżiordżiego, Greka. Poskoczył w rynek. Ujrzał w pobliżu ratusza tłum żołnierzy polskich, wywłóczących sikawki. Garstka mieszczan w koszulach i portkach na bosaka łaziła po rynku lamentując i rwąc włosy. W mgnieniu oka Rafał ich zaprzągł do roboty. Kazał przynieść drabiny i zarówno żołnierzy jak łyków popędził na dach narożnego domostwa zwanego Wójcikowszczyzną, z rozkazem odarcia go z gontów. Ściany poczęto lać wodą z sikawek, żeby nie puścić ognia w rynek. Teraz wszystek motłoch począł krzyczeć i powtarzać: — Nie puścić ognia w rynek! — Lać ściany! Rąbać wszystkie chlewy i stajnie od Wójcikowszczyzny! Zatrzeszczały pod siekierami stare parkany, daszki i przyciesie, — w ziemię wrosłe. Cała już połać na wzgórzu wraz z tyłami gorzała jak żywy stos. Perzyna stamtąd poszła jak śnieg. Żar straszny. Granaty poczną bić coraz gęściej w płomienie. Na ludzi padła wraz z tą perzyną i trzaskiem brandkuglów trwoga śmiertelna, popłoch paniczny. Mieszczanie uciekali od własnych domów, ode drzwi mieszkań, z rąk żołnierzy, chroniąc się do piwnic i murowanych kościołów. A i sami żołnierze chyłkiem pomykali za mury. Opuszczony od wszystkich Rafał zaniechał ratunku. Idąc w kierunku kolegiaty, usłyszał nagle szczególny wśród tego zgiełku i trzasku dźwięk. Przystanął, leniwie pytając siebie: co też to być może?... Nierychło pojął, że stary zegar, strącony kulami wraz ze szczytem wieży kolegiackiej, leciał przez powietrze. Posępny był rumor śmierci tego miernika czasu. Dzwoniły przez chwilę jego rozsypane koła po miedzianym dachu kościelnym, charczały i klekotały rozbite sprężyny i wagi, aż w powszechnej ruinie zapadły w nicość. Przez kopułę kolegiaty dym począł buchać z granatów, które do kruchty i w środek nawy popadały. Szeroka łuna rozpostarła się nad plebaniami Świętego Pawła, które stanęły w ogniu, nad Krakowskim Przedmieściem, gdzie płonęły rzędy podmiejskich chałupek, nad folwarkiem klasztoru Panien Benedyktynek, nad świeżo wystawionym folwarkiem miejskim. Rozlegał się co chwila krzyk, że gore browar na Czwartaku pojezuickim, że pali się płomieniem cały folwark na przedmieściu zawichostskim za sadzawką benedyktyńską, że płonie wielka szopa cegielni kapitulnej... Widno się zrobiło na górze sandomierskiej jak w biały dzień. W dali, pod łuną, sterczały czarne widma spalonego w pierwszym szturmie kościoła reformatów i czerniały popieliska Świętego Wojciecha. Dymy białymi zwojami osłoniły miasto .i poczęły magać się ponad czubami kościołów. Ludzie z rynków, z uliczek, z mieszkań, z powierzchni ziemskiej poznikali. Wchłonęły ich głębokie piwnice, lochy i chodniki, podziemne miasto trwogi. Była już blisko pierwsza po północy, kiedy ozwały się armaty austriackie na lewym brzegu Wisły, jednocześnie z trzech stron. Olbromski poszedł z rynku w parów północny. Wiedział, że tam znajdzie swego dowódcę. Istotnie Sokolnicki wydawał w tym miejscu rozkazy. W chwili gdy Rafał zbliżał się, ryknęły z zamku i od bramy Krakowskiej ośmnastofuntowe działa, zdobyte na Austriakach, a teraz wymierzone w ich kolumny idące Jagiellońską drogą na baterię drugą i trzecią, czyli na zamek i bramę. Rafał otrzymał rozkaz przyniesienia wiadomości z baterii czwartej, to jest od kościoła Świętego Pawła. Na przecięciu parowów spotkał dwie kompanie grenadierskie pod wodzą pułkownika Weyssenhoffa, pędzące w cwał na wzgórze Świętopawelskie. Pobiegł z nimi i trafił w wir najzacieklejszej bitwy. Kolumna nieprzyjacielska, którą odepchnięto od wzgórza Salve Regina, przeszła rozdołem Piszczeli pod narożniki oszańcowań kościoła Świętego Pawła. Szef batalionu Białkowski z dwiema kompaniami pułku dwunastego wytrzymał tam atak broniąc się zaciekle. Z prawego boku baterii na wale opalisadowanym biły armaty, kierowane przez porucznika Bilskiego i podporucznika Tykla. Ale już jeden z granatników został zdobyty i zagwożdżony, palisady narożnika wyrąbane siekierami, kanonierowie wykłuci bagnetem, a cała trzecia i czwarta kolumna austriacka wdzierała się na nasypy. Grenadierowie Weyssenhoffa uszykowali się w kolumnę na kościelnym cmentarzu. Z cicha otwarli bramę. Zwarty ich zastęp wyszedł pod wyłom i czekał tam z nastawionym bagnetem. Ledwie piechury austriackie zdążyły rzucić okiem na wnętrze szańca, grenadierowie rzucili się na nich z zaciekłym męstwem. Powstała mordercza bitwa na nasypach i w fosach. Zrazu umiejscowiona w wyłomie baterii czwartej, stopniowo rozciągnęła się w obiedwie strony za kościół Świętego Jakuba i aż do klasztoru benedyktynek. Trzy silne kolumny austriackie, a więc jakie pięć tysięcy ludzi, spitych gorzałką, kilkakroć już dopadały tego ostatniego klasztoru, aż wreszcie zdobyły go wraz z czterema armatami. Folwarki, szopy, stodoły, chaty palące się naokoło miasta, pożar olbrzymi w śródmieściu, dawały widzieć jak na dłoni wszystko, co się dzieje. Rafał pracował wraz z innymi oficerami przy armatach baterii czwartej aż do momentu zupełnego odepchnięcia napadu. Widząc, że pozycja na teraz jest bezpieczna, skierował się wielkimi kroki w wąwóz Świętego Jakuba, ażeby generałowi zdać sprawę, Gdy przebiegał obok kościoła, ktoś go zawołał po imieniu. To książę Gintułt stał przy portalu i kiwał na niego ręką. Bujne płomienie buchające z miasta oświetlały kościół. Cień od figury Gintułta, ruchomy, olbrzymi i długi, pływał po całej olbrzymiej ścianie, padał na staję młodego jęczmienia, który tuż za murem bujnie się plenił. Wewnątrz kościoła stali zaczajeni chłopi Gintułta, ściskając gwery austriackie, nabite austriackimi ładunkami niedawno wydobytymi z ratusza. — Dokąd idziesz? — krzyknął książę. — Do generała. — Z dobrą wieścią? — Z dobrą. — Pamiętaj, pamiętaj, żeby mi Świętego Jakuba szanował! — Cóż ja mogę... — Pamiętaj, pamiętaj!... Rafał, nie słuchając dalej, pobiegł w parów, skręcił na lewo i dążył w górę między pachnącymi ogrodami, między domkami, przyczepionymi do góry jak gniazda jaskółcze. Znalazł generała przy baterii głównej. Sokolnicki wydał właśnie rozkaz: — Bić w klasztor benedyktynek na wyłom! Wielkie armaty wałowe poczęły miotać kule w klasztor i ogród kościelny, w mury cmentarza i dzwonnice zdobyte przez Austriaków. W tej samej chwili nadbiegli oficerowie przyboczni z doniesieniem, że silne kolumny atakują miasto od strony Zawichosta, że szturmują całą przestrzeń od murów klasztornych Marii Magdaleny aż do zamku, że ciągną zarówno samym wybrzeżem Wisły, jak i szczytem Gór Pieprzowych. Zaledwie Rafał wybiegł z parowu na jaśnię, generał obcesowo zapytał: — Bateria czwarta? — Trzyma się. — Co tam? — Oficerowie rychtują działa i strzelają, bo kanonierów wybito. Pułkownik sam pracuje. twarz ma spaloną od prochu. — Święty Jakub? — Nasz. — Czy oblegany? — W tej chwili jeszcze nie. Ale z zachodniej strony lada chwila... — Biegnij tam i zachęć do wytrwania! To klucz naszych wąwozów. Dasz mi znać, ale dopiero w takiej chwili, gdyby się nie mogli żadną miarą utrzymać. Pomocy im dać nie mogę, ani jednego człowieka. Rozumiesz? Rozumiem. — Gdyby się żadną miarą utrzymać nie mogli, niechaj wszyscy uchodzą wraz, co do nogi, a ja ruderę natychmiast zburzę ze szczętem Austriaków pod nią pochowam. — Świętego Jakuba! — zawołał Rafał przypomniawszy sobie zlecenie książęce. Ale generał już go nie słuchał. Cały był pochłonięty ekspedycją kapitana Czajkowskiego na czele kompanii trzeciego pułku dla odebrania ogrodów i murów Panien Benedyktynek, kapitalna Szymanieckiego na czele pięćdziesięciu ochotników dla zdobycia karczmy za bramą Opatowską i adiutanta swego, Jordana, ze stu ludźmi na baterię szóstą i siódmą. Przybiegłszy na miejsce wskazane Rafał zastał już wśród obrońców zamieszanie. Piechota austriacka, wdarłszy się po okrągłym .pagórku od strony Wisty i starej Krakowskiej bramy murowanej, usiłowała zdobyć szańce, jeszcze przez generała Egermana sypane. Kompania pułku dwunastego, ukryta za nasypem, biła się już z napastnikami na bagnety. Niewyćwiczeni chłopi Gintułta, poumieszczani w oknach i korytarzach klasztoru, na poddaszach i w dymnikach, na wieży i za murem, strzelali ile wlazło. Sam książę, nie mając żadnej broni, z laską w ręku przechadzał się między tłumem udzielając rad i wskazówek nie tylko żołnierzom, ale i oficerom. Ruchy jego były zgorączkowane, słowa gwałtowne i nieopatrzne. Wchodził w środek szeregów, krzyczał, łajał, rozkazywał. Kiedy Olbromski przebiegał obwód umocniony w poszukiwaniu dowódcy oddziału, któremu by zakomunikował rozkazy generała, jakiś oficer pociągnął go za połę i wskazując księcia mówił: — Czy nic mógłbyś, panie adiutancie, zabrać ze sobą tego Don Kichota? — Równie dobrze waćpan możesz go zabrać, gdzie wola... — Łazi tu i rozporządza się jak ekonom. Jeszcze mu kto przez pomyłkę w łeb strzeli... — Gdzie ja go wezmę? — Zamknij go w kaplicy Świętego Jacka. — To go sobie waćpan zamykaj! Najbardziej napastowany był wysunięty narożnik szańczyka. Żołnierze austriaccy wdarli się już nań masą, postrącali puste beczki i powyrywali pale. Garstka żołnierzy polskich zmagała się z nimi ze wszech sił, ale nie była zdolna odtrącić naporu masy. Oficerowie widzieli, że tego miejsca nie utrzymają bez pomocy. Tymczasem adiutant generała przyniósł im wiadomość, że pomocy nie otrzymają. Książę Gintułt skoczył w stracony wyłom i podniecał żołnierzy krzykiem do oporu. Tak pchając ich pięściami do czynu i faktycznie dowodząc, zagradzał drogę. Widząc, że spracowani żołnierze nie są już zdolni dotrzymywać placu, chwycił z ziemi karabin i w gronie kilkunastu woltyżerów poskoczył w fatalny kąt. Zwarli się tam bagnetem z piechurami Schöcklera. Z początku cofnięto się przed ich wilczymi susami, ale chwilę trwała niepewność. Gintułt pośliznął się na ruchomych glinach i runął na twarz w rów za wałem. W mgnieniu oka rzuciło się na niego z dziesięciu chłopa, żeby go żywcem pojmać. Ale się nie dat. Wstał w błocie rowu na kolana i gołymi rękoma zaczął się szarpać z pijanym żołdactwem. Krzyczał o ratunek, widząc, że kilku żołnierzy, co mu na pomoc skoczyli broni się pod nasypem. Ale i tamci wnet zostali przez tłum obezwładnieni. Wtedy opanowała go śmiertelna podnieta. Huknął pierwszego z brzega draba między oczy, w piersi drugiego. Targnął się z kupy całą siłą. Nie dał rady. Powtórnie runął w błoto rowu na wznak, czując, że traci siły. Plunął w pysk najbliższemu, który go kadłubem swoim całkowicie przywalił. Charknął mu w ślepie: — Prędzej morduj, chamie! Ale oto ów żołdak garścią zasłania mu usta. Coś do niego szepce, coś sekretnie gada. Jąka się, jąka... Książę otwarł oczy. Nie może pochwycić tchu... — Cichaj... cichaj... jaśnie panie... — szepce ów żołdak austriacki. — Lei! Nie waż się ruszać! Gintułt przymknął oczy. Pękały mu zduszone piersi. Piorunem leciała myśl szukając miejsca, czasu, wypadków, kiedy on widział tę gębę, słyszał ten głos. Znalazła wreszcie... — Nie inaczej... Piotra Olbromskiego sekundant-cha, cha... Naokoło szczęk karabinów, wrzask, tupot nóg... Depcą po nich, leżących w rowie, walą się w jamę zdobytą. W szańcu krzyk, zgiełk, strzały, łomot pustych beczek, kamieni, padanie gruzu. — Ktoś ty — wyjęczał książę. — Cichaj! Mijały tak minuty długie jak stulecia. W pewnej chwili wysłuchawszy, że główna masa wojska wtargnęła do wnętrza szańca, Michcik dźwignął się z ziemi, obejrzał wkoło i jednym szarpnięciem wywlókł księcia z rowu. Chyżym krokiem, nie nagabywani przez żołdaków, którzy pędzili na zdobycie szańca, pobiegli, poskoczyli obaj fosą zachodnią aż do końca murów klasztornych. Tam pochwyceni zostali przez chłopów Gintułta, zaczajonych w poprzecznym parowie. Wnet byli w ich tłumie. Książę dał się poznać i niezwłocznie zeszedł z Michcikiem na dno wąwozu. Już w ten wąwóz z obwodu murów Świętego Jakuba wywalał się tłum żołnierzy i chłopów pod parciem zdobywczej kolumny austriackiej. Nadaremnie usiłowali przedostać się do kościoła. Wir masy ludzkiej rozbitej i pędzonej odepchnął ich w głąb rozpadliny. Stamtąd słyszeli, co się dzieje... Oto środkiem tłumu biegł z gołą szpadą oficer komenderujący i szykował lud żołnierski w kolumnę, która by weszła w obręb baterii czwartej Świętego Pawła. Oficerowie młodsi stosownie do rozkazu opróżniali teraz mury klasztoru Świętego Jakuba. Jednego r nich książę zaczepił niezwłocznie w sposób ostry i wyzywający: czemu to zamiast ludzi pędzić na obronę starej świątyni on ich właśnie stamtąd z takim męstwem wywłóczy? Oficer spojrzał na niego z góry i mruknął, żeby się odczepić: — Kamień na kamieniu za godzinę r tych murów nie pozostanie. Jakże mam ludzi w nich trzymać! — Czemuż to ma z tych murów kamień na kamieniu nie pozostać? — Bo będą z naszych bateriów armatami zdruzgotane. Wzięły klasztor Austriaki, ale w nim zginą. Książę, nie słuchając dłużej, pobiegł pędem ku górze. Michcik dążył za nim. Gdy tak Gintułt wbiegał po gliniastych stopniach, miał chwilę samowiedzy, że już raz spełniał coś podobnego, że fatalność nieunikniona czeka na niego u szczytu tej góry. Wiedział. że źle. czyni sobie, czuł gorzki żal, że biec musi... Ale gniew nie dał mu stanąć. Zwalany błotem, bez czapki, z rozwianym włosem mijał baterie. Ludzie, stojący w milczeniu u armat i strzelnic, zwierzali sobie myśl, że musi być to bardzo źle, że to, widać, zwiastun nieszczęścia. Książę dopadł miejsca generalskiego w tej właśnie chwili, kiedy wydane zostały rozkazy zburzenia starego kościoła, żeby z niego noga austriacka w wąwóz nie zeszła. Kanonierowie wyrychtowali działa na łożach. Z zapalonymi lontami czekali na komendę ogniomistrzów. Sokolnicki stał bez ruchu z lunetą przy oczach i lustrował jeszcze kościół. Świątynia stała przed nim w lunie, w blasku ognistym, zgrzybiała, straszna, jakoby grobowiec, na$ który nie masz dość potężnej siły, która by $o tknąć mogła. Oto przybiegł zdyszany adiutant Rafał Olbromski i zdawał sprawę, że wszystka siła wyszła z murów świętego Jakuba, że już jest w baterii "numer czwarty", że tam ledwie i tych sił połączonych starczy do obrony, że opuszczone mury nieprzyjaciel zapełnił, że ciągnie działa w obręb klasztoru, ażeby stamtąd bić w Sandomierz. Generał skinął głową i złożył lunetę. Gintułt stanął przed nim. — Czego? — krzyknął Sokolnicki. — Święty Jakub ma być zburzony? — Kto waści wzywał do mnie? — Nikt mnie nie wzywał. — A wiec?... — Przychodzę zapytać się... — Pal! — rzekł Sokolnicki odtrącając natręta. Nim komenda została powtórzona, Gintułt schwycił generała za rękę, za ramię... Błagał go z krzykiem: — Patrz! Święci się cała... Rozległ się pierwszy strzał. — Wstrzymaj rozkaz, generale! Zbierz wszystkie siły, uderz na tę pozycję, jeszcze ją wydrzesz! — Nie mam sił żadnych... — mruknął generał, oszołomiony napaścią. — Masz pięć tysięcy ludzi! — Idź precz, człowieku! Huknął strzał drugi i trzeci. — Święte popioły rujnujesz i depcesz!... Czyliż nie widzisz, co zburzy te kult! Patrz! — Widzę nie gorzej od waści. Ale zburzę święte popioły dla ocalenia żywego miasta. Słyszałeś? — Nie zburzysz! Nowe rozległy się strzały. Gintułt chwycił Sokolnickiego za piersi, krzycząc, żeby kazał zaprzestać. Oficerowie przyboczni oderwali go siłą i odepchnęli. Wtedy w męce bezrozumnej skoczył ku armatom, wydarł z rąk kanoniera lont zapalony i cisnął go na ziemię. Oniemiały żołnierz stał bez ruchu. Książę przypadł do drugiego... Ale oto oficer sekcyjny pchnął go szpadą w piersi. Żołnierze odtrącili rozszalałego wyciorami. Jęknęły armaty od strzałów. — Żołnierze! — krzyczał Gintułt, leżący na ziemi — nie słuchajcie tego rozkazu! Żołnierze, żołnierze... Huk wystrzałów był mu odpowiedzią. Wtedy książę zebrał ostatek sił i zawołał z całej mocy cielesnej i ze wszystkiej mocy ducha: — Do mnie, dzieci wdowy! Rafał Olbromski usłyszał ten okrzyk jak trzask piorunu. Straszna trwoga włosy mu zjeżyła na głowie. Ujrzał w duszy swej moc przysięgi na ten okrzyk i pętlę jej czarodziejstwa uczuł na sobie. Bez tchu, z bielmem na oczach, wyrwał pałasz z pochwy i przyskoczył do księcia. Ten spojrzał na niego półmartwymi oczyma i rozkazał: — Wydrzyj im lonty i zgaś! Nie daj świętych popiołów! Rafał rzucił się na kanoniera i wyrwał mu lont z ręki. Rzucił się na drugiego i wyrwał mu lont z ręki. Skoczył ku trzeciemu, ale w tej chwili runął na ziemię, powalony ciosami szabel i pięści. Kiedy po jakimś czasie przyszedł do siebie, spostrzegł, że leży pod murem, w wąskiej uliczce, która prowadziła na sandomierski rynek. Obok niego leżał skrwawiony książę. Kilku żołnierzy przebiegło tamtędy. Dał się słyszeć łoskot strzałów karabinowych, trzask dalekiego pożaru... Ktoś podłożył ręce pod głowę Rafała, dźwignął go z ziemi i posadził na kamieniu. Schyliła się nad nim twarz jednego z kolegów. Człowiek ten szepce z pośpiechem: — Uchodź stąd! Skryj się co tchu! Za chwilę będziesz rozstrzelany, jeśli nie ujdziesz. Już cię szukają... Umykaj! Rafał zrozumiał tę radę. Powiódł oczyma po ziemi. To książę Gintułt... Nad nim pochyla się i twarz mu wodą ociera żołnierz austriacki. Cóż to ma znaczyć?... Po chwili ów żołnierz bierze księcia za bary, zadaje go sobie na plecy, jego samego ciągnie za rękaw. Idą wraz, biegną... Pożar przed nimi. Olbrzymie zgliszcza rodzą biały dym i lotne perzyny... Idą jak we śnie między domy spalone już do przyciesi, między stosy głowni kopcących. Z Gór Pieprzowych biją w miasto armaty, zza Wisły padają wciąż brandkugle, z pól sandomierskich puszczone świszczą nad miastem pociski. Wokoło nigdzie żywego człowieka... Rafał, a za nim żołnierz niosący księcia, biegną w podskokach, rozglądają się, lustrują miejsce. Zawrócili w jakiś brukowany dziedziniec czy na cmentarz kościelny, którego po spaleniu okolicznych budowli nie było sposobu rozpoznać. Przyszli na oślep do okrągłego ogrójca czy kostnicy w głębi długiego podwórza. Pchnęli drzwi, zawarte na zardzewiałą klamkę, i po schodach na poły zburzonych zbiegli w głąb ciemnego lochu. Ujrzeli w podziemiu tym skupionych ludzi. Kobiety, siedzące w kucki nad kołyskami, powitały ich krzykiem przerażenia, dzieci kryły się po kątach. Michcik dał im znak ręką, żeby milczały. Rozejrzawszy się w mroku, ujrzał dalszy ciąg tego podziemnego korytarza. Tam poszli. Zagradzały im drogę kupy kamienia zwalonego ze sklepień. Szli chyłkiem przez duszne otwory, przez szerokie jaskinie, przez bramy i ciasne korytarze, w gęstym mroku. Aż oto w jednym miejscu przyjmie ich światło! Zimne, czystsze powietrze... Ujrzeli w górze sklepienia zakratowane okienko. Strudzony żołnierz złożył księcia na ziemi. Ściągnął ze siebie zwinięty płaszcz i rzucił go na mokre pokłady gliny, odpasał broń... Gintułta ułożył na płaszczu, Rafała obok. Sam usiadł w kącie. Książę z wolna przychodził do siebie. Ciężko dyszał i kaszlał, bezsilnie rzężał. Olbromski rozejrzał się wkoło. Zrazu widział tylko szarą, jakby posiwiałą gęstwinę mroku. Ze szpary okiennej padała jednolita smuga półblasku, w dole rozpraszała się i nicestwiała. Ale gdy oczy przywykły do mroku, dojrzał w głębi jakoby wzgórze szare, jakoby kopiec pochyły... Wstał ze swego miejsca i podszedł bliżej. Wielka w głębi pieczara była zawalona kośćmi ludzkimi. Nikłe światło dawało widzieć czoła czaszek i kości policzków. Po ustach uśmiechniętych boleśnie wiodło nici półjasne, ukazywało skurczone palce i bojowo wyciągnięte piszczele rąk. Zadział przychodzień, bo mu się zdało, że góra kości śmieje się z niego w ciszy... Kategoria:Popioły